1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector-equipped switch box and, in particular, to a connector-equipped switch box in which a waterproofing structure is provided for preventing water entered from a switch knob or a box connection from flowing to the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector-equipped switch box is known from, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 5-6605. The general arrangement of the switch box is shown in FIG. 7 hereof.
As shown in this figure, switch box 100 is comprised of a housing 101, an operation knob 102 positioned upon the housing 101 and a connector 103 positioned alongside the housing 101. The housing 101 has a partition wall 104 for separating the operation knob 102 and connector 103. Between the partition wall 104 and operation knob 102, there is provided a groove 105. Formed on a side wall 101a of the housing 101 is a through hole 105a communicating with outside via the groove 105 for externally discharging water.
In the switch box thus arranged, water entered through a gap between the housing 101 and operation knob 102 is blocked or stopped by the partition wall 104 and externally discharged from the groove 105 via the through hole 105a. Thus, there is no concern over water flowing to the connector 103.
Generally, the housing 101 is mounted via a flange 106 thereof to a panel 107 shown by an imaginary line.
However, in the switch device 100 having the through hole 105a formed in the side wall 101a thereof, when the housing 101 is mounted in an inclined fashion so that the through hole 105a is positioned upwardly of the connector 103, water externally discharged via the through hole 105a may flow along the outer wall surface of the housing 101 to the connector 103. Thus, there is a limit in the degree of freedom of selecting the mounting position of the housing 101 or the position of provision of the through hole 105a.